Une opposition de styles
by AmiralJO
Summary: Un match de Quidditch : Une attaque de feu contre une défense ultra organisée, le beau jeu contre le jeu ultra rugueux. Une opposition presque manichéenne de style. Qui va l'emporter ?


Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. L'équipe de James Potter contre celle de Tom Chambers. Deux styles totalement opposés : celui tout en attaque et en élégance des Gryffondor de Potter contre celui tout en défense et en agressivité voire violence des Serdaigle de Chambers. Le poursuiveur Potter contre le gardien Chambers. La meilleure attaque de l'histoire de Poudlard contre la meilleure défense de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce match avait fait parler de lui plusieurs jours avant. Les Serdaigle de Chambers étaient deuxièmes et les Gryffondor premiers. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor étaient contre les Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor parce qu'ils jouaient, les Poufsouffle parce qu'ils désapprouvaient le style de jeu qu'avait inculqué Chambers dès sa promotion en tant que capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle deux ans auparavant. Celui-ci était conscient que son équipe n'avait pas de joueurs du niveau de Potter ou de Black, alors il avait accentué sa tactique sur le collectif et la défense. De plus, son poste lui permettait de tout voir sur le terrain. Ses poursuiveurs étaient ultra organisés en défense et en attaque, masquant leurs faiblesses individuelles. Les batteurs étaient de véritables repoussoirs à Cognards et leur attrapeur était le complément idéal. Lui, c'était le gardien. Une véritable muraille, il n'encaissait que très peu de buts. Mais s'ils étaient détestés, c'était également et surtout pour leur tendance à faire craquer mentalement leurs adversaires. Ils pouvaient se permettre de provoquer de multiples fautes car Chambers était un expert des face à face. Et puisqu'il était impossible d'exclure un joueur au Quidditch, leurs adversaires étaient sous pression permanente.

Le match avait lieu un jour de grand soleil. Tout Poudlard était venu au stade pour voir ce match, cette opposition ultime. Le commentateur prit place. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main d'un poignée franche. En effet, si les Serdaigle de Chambers étaient plus que limite sur le terrain, ils ne l'étaient que sur le terrain.

Ce furent les Gryffondor qui eurent la première possession.

« -Attendez... fit remarquer le commentateur. Potter n'est absolument pas gêné ! Non ! Chambers a décidé de demander à deux de ses poursuiveurs de marqueur les autres poursuiveurs de Gryffondr tandis que le troisième tourne autour de Potter pour lui bloquer les lignes de passe ! Tout l'inverse de ce que beaucoup avaient prédit, c'est-à-dire une défense focalisée sur Potter ! »

Chambers eut un petit sourire. Il était heureux que son petit tour tactique ait surpris tout le monde. Il savait que Potter était trop doué pour se faire gêner par un seul joueur, alors il a décidé d'en faire le seul libre.

Les Gryffondor étaient totalement surpris eux aussi, leurs poursuiveurs autre que James étaient marqués à la culotte si bien que toute passe leur eut été très difficile tandis que le troisième tournait autour de James pour lui obstruer les lignes de passes.

James fonça vers les buts de Chambers qui sortit sur lui. Le Gryffondor tenta un tir à gauche que Chambers bloqua sans souci.

« -Potter ! C'est les buts qu'il faut viser ! Pas moi ! Moqua le gardien. »

Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle firent une ligne de trois devant leur gardien pour que celui-ci puisse relancer proprement.

« -Système Bleu trente, leur déclara t-il. »

Ce nom de code cachait en réalité une phase de jeu bien précise. Hoilett prit le Souafle, Campbell posa un écran pour obstruer James et le ralentir tanids que Killingam faisait de même sur Jarrett. Hoilett put donc avancer sans souci et se retrouva en face à face avec Randall, le dernier poursuiveur rouge, réputé pour être un piètre défenseur. Il l'élimina d'une feinte avant d'ouvrir la marque en prenant Young a contre-pied. Dix à zéro pour Serdaigle.

Sur la séquence suivante, Randall réussit à s'échapper du marquage de Hoilett et James réussit à trouver celui-ci par-dessus Campbell qui partit au but. Mais Killingam arriva et donna un violent coup d'épaule au poursuiveur rouge qui faillit tomber de son balai. Rolanda Bibine siffla faute et face à face pour Gryffondor.

« -Y a quoi ?! S'exclama Chambers. On ne peut plus défendre ! »

James arriva en face à face avec Chambers. Il tira à l'extrême droite mais le gardien bleu réussit une parade magnifique en se détendant le long de son balai.

« -Toujours pas Potter ! Il faut viser LES ANNEAUX pas moi ! »

Le match se poursuivit sur ce rythme pendant trente minutes. Le score était de soixante-dix à soixante pour Gryffondor qui payait son manque de qualités devants les buts. Et Gryffondor payait par sa faible avance son incapacité à déjouer la défense préparée par Chambers qui semblait en permanence s'adapter. De plus, plus le match se poursuivait, plus les rouges étaient épuisés physiquement et mentalement par le jeu de leurs adversaires, les rendant bien moins efficaces lors des face à face.

Et le match se joua sur un modèle de coup de vice tactique de la part de Serdaigle. Mary Fletcher, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle avait remarqué le Vif d'Or et fit signe à son gardien qui déclara : « Final. Rouge douze. »

Les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle délaissèrent leur marquage et allèrent marquer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor en l'encerclant, Fletcher terminant l'encerlement. Boyd et Layton, les deux batteurs de Serdaigle lancèrent leur rôle dans le système. Layton alla obstruer Sirius Black pendant que Boyd lançait un Cognard sur celui-ci. Layton s'écarta au dernier moment, forçant Black à un dégagement réflexe et imprécis qui partit sur un poursuiveur de Gryffondor, forçant Moore, le second batteur rouge à réagir. Et c'était là que reposait toute la tactique. S'il y avait deux batteurs pour un Cognard, alors un Cognard était libre. Layton avait profité du fait que les deux batteurs adverses étaient occupés pour se diriger vers le second et l'envoyer sur Hornett, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor. Les trois poursuiveurs quittèrent leur marquage temporaire au cours duquel les Gryffondor avaient inscrit seulement trois tirs. Hornett ne put réagir et prit Cognard de plein fouet. Black et Morre étaient bien trop loin de l'action. Elle tomba de son balai et Fletcher alla tout simplement attraper le Vif d'Or, seule contre lui, mettant fin au match et consacrant la victoire de Serdaigle sous les huées d'une bonne partie du stade.

« -Incroyable ! cria le commentateur, Gryffondor a perdu ! Quelle démonstration collective de la part de Serdaigle, quel talent de la part de Chambers qui a dominé tactiquement mais également techniquement les Gryffondor ! »

Chambers avait réussi son pari. Après deux défaites les années précédentes contre Gryffondor, il avait enfin réussi à faire tomber cette équipe que tout le monde voyait invincible. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir réussi à sa mission : faire triompher un collectif de joueurs moins bons face à des individualités moins bien organisées.


End file.
